-SORRY!- Out of Order
by Kitti the Pirate Cat
Summary: "The Bite of '87." If only that kid listened ta the employee. Ah wouldn't be in this position now maties! That new security guard won't know what came to 'im. Heheheh. Would ya all like to join me on this adventure? Rated T for blood and gore. Project from school that I got a 91% on. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before I get on with the story, this was an ELA project a few months back, I just got my grade on it and I got an A-, I literally told myself I had to share it with the people who inspired me to write this for my project, and you guys to make up for the lack of chapters to my story. Enjoy everyone!**

**1. I may be wrong with the date of The Bite of '87**

**2. I will explain the characters at the end.**

**3. If you want me to continue out of pure randomness or you guys want me to get a different ending in, let me know as soon as possible! ;)**

**4. DRINK SOME APPLE CIDER, RUM, EAT POPCORN AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

**(Also no negative feedback. Thank you.)**

* * *

><p>Kitti's POV<p>

Me name's Captain Kitti, I'm a female robot, obviously, I lost me hand in battle and got this fancy hook, Awesome right?! My hair is straight and spiky, black with red highlights. Me eyes are a blood-red color with black behind it instead of white, me fur is a dark gray, I adored this robot body. I flinched slightly as the door opened to the Pizzeria, Flame Fazwing's Pizzeria. Is the boss back? Is he going to taunt me about 1987 again? I turned around as the curtains opened up, some mystery male peeked in. "This is Kitti, Captain Kitti." I heard the boss say. "You don't need to worry about her. We shut her off a few days ago." My jaw hung open, broken. Some of my fur rotted away and broke off my body showing my endoskeleton.

"Why?" The male asked, walking inside. I could feel my voice box starting to turn on, they didn't shut me down completely. "What happened?"

"The Bite of '87."

***FLASHBACK to June 21st 1987***

"H-Hey all you Pirate fans." Flamewing said, he's the lead singer of the Fazflame crew. Miki and Desiree stood behind him, they looked at each other and smiled. Miki's the back up singer, she's a nice lass, comes over to sing Pirate Songs with me. I chuckled and looked over at Desiree, now this lass, she's the most loyal mare in me crew. She wears an eyepatch like I, but what's different if that I have a hook. "Head on down-on down-down-down-down to the Pirate Cove, cause the show's about to sta-sta-art. It's our good old pal, Kitti." He gestured to Pirate's Cove, where I was supposed to be.

I sighed. "They'll never accept me."

"I know she's around here somewhere." Wing looked around, going in the audience.

"Always alone." I looked down.

"I think we need to call her out, Kitti-i-i." He called. "Help me out kids, K-K-Kitti?!" They helped Wing.

"Kill them." My ears folded and I raised me hook.

"Last time, kids nice and lo-o-o-oud. Hahaha, so we can get her out there. KITTI?!" I stood up and walked out the Kitchen.

"Yarr me maties, it's me, Kitti." I stepped out and looked at all the kids. "And welcome-welcome-welcome to the Pirate's Cove." My eyepatch covered me eye. "Fraid, best be gettin' back to the stage, or I'll be for-r-rced ta." I grinned evilly. "Kill them all." The child in me suit muttered. No one heard her. "For-r-r-rced to make them walk the plank." I smirked.

"Hahaha!" Wing laughed. "Now of course there will be some rules, Kitti." He looked at me and I walked over to a booth, where a group of kid pirate's sat. I lifted one up and put her on me back.

"Why yes, Wing." I smiled, walking over to the stage, I flew upon it and stood next to Desiree. "Now kids, no running, hitting, touching, screaming, pooping, and stay close to Mom while Desiree and me tell ya about our adventures in the past." I laughed, but Desiree pointed to a child walking over to me. The kid on me back run over and clenched her mother's dress. The kid looked at me hook as I continued to laugh.

"Mom, look at the robot, she looks weird." How dare the she-devil. Desiree looked at me, but I kept laughing at me own humor. "And look at her mouth." She pried it open and stuck her head inside.

"Kid, get off of Kitti please." An employee told her.

"You aren't my Mommy! You can't tell me what to do!" She yelled.

"Ma'am, if you would mind to get your child off of Kitti."

"Sir, she isn't hurting anyone, if she wants to play with the Pirate, she can play with the Pirate." The inner child in me laughed evilly.

"She's ugly, Mommy. Look at h-" The wires in me jaw snapped shut from the pressure of how she opened me mouth, and I clamped my mouth down on her frontal lobe. Everyone screamed as blood gushed from me jaw and her head, the employee got up on the stage and pried me jaw open, breakin' it in the process. My jaw hung open, Desiree hugged me tightly as everyone left, running out in a frenzy.

"Captain?" She asked, whimpering. "Why...?"

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Me voice box scratched as I made some crying noises, that horrible day still haunted me. Why? Why me? If ya were in my position, ya wouldn't be too happy! "G-G-G-Get out." The little girl that was stuffed in me suit whispered.

"Kitti..." Bossman warned.

"GET OUT OF MY COVE!" We screamed, backing them up to the curtains. They scrambled to their feet and ran out the Pizzeria, slamming the door shut and locking it. Desiree looked at me and smiled a little bit. I sneered and walked out, sitting in front of the stage.

"Do you need some Pizza?" Miki asked, flipping her white hair over to the other side.

"No lass, I be fine... GIMME ME TREASURE!" I laughed. "Yar har, fiddle di dee. Being a Pirate is alight with me! Do what 'chu want cause a Pirate is free. You are a Pirate!" I sung, bouncing around the Dining Room, until the cameras in the office turned to me, I froze in my spot and looked at the camera.

"I can see you ya know?!" Flamewing yelled from the office, laughing.

"Ye landlubber! Jus' wait 'til ah get over there!" I stuck my tongue out at the camera, I heard his laughter from the office, also the sound of both doors closing. This is going to be a looooooong night.

* * *

><p><strong>Character of Kitti- My OC that is playing Foxy the Pirate Fox. Red and black Vinyl Scratch mane and Rainbow Dash tail. Dark gray fur and eye patch.<strong>

**Character of Flamewing- Friend's OC that is playing Freddy Fazbear, he has a black and black rainbow dash mane with a black bowtie, a musical note for a cuite mark. His tail is Filly Twilight's.**

**Character of Desiree- Kitti's First Mate. Playing Bonnie the Bunny (Kitti calls her booty), a purple and black Vinyl Scratch mane and tail. Eyes are green.**

**Character of Miki- Playing Chica the Chicken, a full white/gray fancy mane and tail, white fur and white eyes. **

**They didn't give me proper explanations on their characters, but that's fine. If you're confused, PM me. C:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reveiws from -SORRY!- Out of Order**

First Guest: The OCs were Ponies.

Second Guest (I love rainbow factory)- Thanks, but I didn't have a twist ending to it and that brought down the grade.

Third Guest- No, I haven't even heard of that story. I got the inspiration from my friends and my Roleplaying of FNAF.

**There will be more chapters, most of them out of complete randomness. C: Thanks for reading!**

**(Yes this was short. I know.)**


End file.
